warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki
Note: Please only discuss things having to do with the main page here. Any other Wiki-related discussion should be taken to the ''[[Warriors Wiki talk:Community Portal|''Community Portal talk page. ]] Useful Details Useful Links :Friends of the Warriors Wiki(Talk) :Warriors Wiki Goals(Talk) Advertising Click the images, the URL to use for linking to the image (which should then be linked to this site) is available in the image summary. Image:Wikibutton1.jpg| 88x33px Blue Image:WikibuttonAnimated2.gif| 88x33px Animated News Submissions Enter in your suggestions and submissions for news items here in the case that you know something the Sysops have missed and feel should be included. Credit will be given as it is due. Feel free to write the news piece up as you would like it to be in the Newsbox. Kitsufox 18:27, 15 October 2007 (UTC) 50-image limit There's a 50-image limit on Wikia...so, well...not all of the images under "books" show — I'd suggest that you could create collages for each three-book row, or something of the sort. Maplewing 16:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) That might be a good idea. I can take care of that if no one else has a problem with it. I can keep the same style/formatting, while using a three book-length image-although for ones without three books, I believe we should just use the actual images instead of making new ones. : This will have to be addressed, that's for sure. You can also take a moment to fiddle with the sizes of some of the images (not all the covers are consistent). We'll still want to put links to the various volumes in, but we can do that under the main series title space, in small text. 00:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Dawn of the clans arc Just wondering, but why isn't the page updated so that the newest released book is The Sun Trail and the books have not included this far as well? --Lucky 18:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) May 2013 Main Page Update It's 24 May 2013, and I just posted a major update (not hte simple overhaul I did earlier to improve mobile issues) that includes the addition of the Survivors Wiki link (Seekers will be added once they've accepted our offer) and a feature space for Project Reality. Any issues can be brought up here, and will be dealt with accordingly, up to and including moving an issue to vote if someone feels this shouldn't have been done without further discussion. (Belatedly signed:) 00:28, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers Do you think we should add a pretty decent-sized note on the front page saying something along the lines of: "WARNING! Warriors Wiki contains spoilers!" or something like that? I mean, a few of my friends were pretty upset finding out spoilers before they finished. Its just a suggestion, though. :) : Wikis all contain spoilers. Anytime you create an encyclopedia about something, it's just one giant pile of spoilers... I'm of the opinion that such a notice, when coupled with the fact that pages containing plot information contain individual notices of spoilers, that it is unnecessary. 11:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Speaking Verbs Could someone please maybe compile a list of all the speaking verbs used in the books (i.e. Mewed, Meowed) It would be very helpful. :) : I'm not sure that's exactly encyclopedic content or really in line with the goals of the wiki (IE: what purpose do you propose that this article serves? What actual information does it provide about the world?). If you really want to make it happen, I suggest you start researching, referencing, listing and make it happen yourself. This is a wiki, anyone can edit it. If you want to see an article, that means you should take that desire into your own hands and make it happen. 15:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Thunder Rising Thunder Rising was released yesterday and needs to be added!! Wasn't Thunder Rising released on the 5th of late leaf-bare? Not the 8th? Grayfeather 23:08, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question for the Talented People Who Made This Incredible Main Page So i was just blown out of my mind at how well you guys made your main page. (Boom) <---- Thats the sound of my mind being totally blown. So anyways i was wondering how did you guys do and would i be able to do it to my own main page on my Wiki? If someone could please answer my question thatd be great, ooh and howd you make your amazing logo, Thanks bye!22:04, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Flamestrike Of ThunderClan (talk)